


Humo

by EmDeMa



Series: Ojala [3]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mencion de Ben Rifkin, Mencion de Jacob Barber, defending jacob - Freeform, mención de personajes secundarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDeMa/pseuds/EmDeMa
Summary: Derek se queda a cuidar de Noel después de que Jacob y Ben salgan de la casa. Aunque realmente no espero tener una conversación como la de esa noche.No recomiendo leer este fanfic si no has leído todavía "Ojala estuvieras muerto" y "Ojala no lo hubiera deseado"
Relationships: Noel Anderson/Derek Yoo
Series: Ojala [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031316





	Humo

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de shippeo entre estos dos personajes que a mi me dieron ganas de Shippearlos. 
> 
> (Kudo para una historia de ellos)

El ambiente en la mini fiesta de Noel se había ido para abajo. 

Estaba drogado y acababa de besar a Jacob en frente de Ben, eso no era nada bueno. El puñetazo que recibió en la cara después de hacer aquello lo hizo entrar en razón de todas las cosas que había dicho. 

Derek camino al chico, sentado en el suelo. Llevaba un paño húmedo para limpiarse la sangre que le salía de la nariz. 

\- No se como se te ocurrió hacer eso - Dijo Derek sentándose en frente suya. 

\- Estoy drogado Derek, no se en que estaba pensando en ese momento - Respondía - Y te tengo aquí escuchando mis mierdas, como si no tuvieras mejores cosas que hacer - Contesto, viendo sus manos temblar. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto Derek - Cuando nos molestabas a Jacob y a mi no te drogabas - 

\- Bueno, la gente cambia. Mira a Ben, el no es el mismo idiota desde que sale con Jacob, ni yo lo soy desde que murió Alex - Murmuro.

Noel hizo un puño con la mano para detener su temblor y poder conversar de una manera mucho mas tranquila. Estaba en su lugar feliz, estaba en su casa, acompañado de un chico y su mejor amiga, la marihuana. 

Derek se quedo mirándole. Noel le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Quieres probar conmigo o ser mi puto consciencia por lo que queda de la noche? - Se llevo el puño a la boca después de fumar de su cigarro. Derek no sabia muy bien a lo que se refería, pero hizo caso a aquello. Ambos se acercaron y Noel coloco los extremos de su puño entre sus labios, dejando escapar el humo de su cavidad bocal después, abriendo ligeramente los dedos, haciendo que pasara a la boca de Yoo. El humo era mas caliente que antes, mezclado con el aliento ligeramente acanelado que tenia el otro chico. Se abrió paso entre sus labios hasta calarle en la boca, se sentía realmente bien. 

\- Eso se sintió bien - Se rio Derek, algo drogado. Para ser su primera vez consumiendo drogas lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. 

\- Ya estas dopado. Lo importante es que te guste - Noel dio otro soplido - ¿Quieres hacerlo una vez mas? - Su sonrisa vacilo, volviéndose traviesa y algo juguetona. Las pupilas se le dilataron mucho mas, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Seguro - Hablo Derek sin dudas o tartamudeos. 

Anderson se llevo el cigarro a la boca una vez mas, manteniendo el humo rápidamente, pero antes de hacer un puño. Derek se pego a el, tomándolo por un poco de sorpresa. Abrió la boca y con un bufido de aire, empujo el humo a la boca del otro, ambos dejando una apertura para que este saliera disparado por las aperturas de sus bocas. El beso solo era eso, un beso, ninguno le daría importancia después. Aunque ya no era solo humo lo que compartían, si no euforia, la droga los había elevado a un nivel de placer sensorial. Los colores en el rostro de Derek eran magníficos, sus mejillas viéndose mas rosadas de lo que realmente eran y los ojos un poco rasgados eran contorneados por un rojo leve.

Noel apago el cigarro sobre la mesa, sin dejar de besar al otro chico, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, en busca de cualquier sabor que pudiera encontrar, moras eh hilo dental, todo eso con un toque a plástico por el sabor que dejaba la hierba. Y quería mas, no solo besarlo, tenia ganas de cargarlo a su habitación y romper cada parte de el. No lo iba a hacer, se dijo a si mismo que no seria correcto, en ese estado ninguno de los dos podía dar realmente consentimiento. Simplemente era la droga quien los hacia sentir así, vivos y calientes. Las piernas de Derek a los costados de su cintura no eran de ayuda, tampoco la sensación de tener los brazos al lado de su cuello en todo momento.

Se separaron y miraron a los ojos del otro un tiempo. Enrojecidos eh hinchados. Realmente hermosos. Derek nunca antes vio tan de cerca al otro chico, ¿Siempre tuvo tantas pecas? Pecas que se pigmentaban de una manera que considero jodidamente sexy en ese momento. Pero se repitió que era la droga solamente, porque Derek no era gay. Disfrutar besar a su mejor amigo en su momento no lo hacia gay, ni mirar cada parte de el mientras se cambiaba en su habitación, eso no lo hacia gay, ¿Verdad?

\- Lo siento - Se disculpo alejándose un poco de Noel, dejando de poner presión sobre sus piernas. 

\- No te preocupes, estamos drogados después de todo - Se rio, pero a diferencia de otras veces no busco prender otro cigarro para olvidarse de eso. En cambio se quedo quieto, admirando como las mejillas de Derek se acaloraban mas y su cuerpo dejaba en claro lo nervioso que estaba ahora. 

Noel inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mientras veía al chico moreno. No solo parecía avergonzado, si no parcialmente triste y algo decepcionado, pero no con Noel, parecía estarlo consigo mismo. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto sin entender - ¿Te sientes mal? - Derek le negó con la cabeza, pero de repente la nariz de Yoo comenzó a sangrar levemente - ¡Mierda! De acuerdo, baja la cabeza y sostén aquí - Se acerco, poniendo un pañuelo bajo su nariz. 

\- Lo siento, la alfombra - Excuso sin mirar al chico. 

\- Esta bien hombre, solo sostén aquí - Los largos dedos de Derek se colocaron entre los de Noel y temblando sostuvo el pañuelo. Aunque sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, algo que no paso por alto para Noel - Hey, ¿Pasa algo? - Derek se sintió extrañado por la amabilidad de Anderson - ¿Es por el beso? - Encorvo su espalda quedando mas cerca de Derek y sus ojos. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. 

\- Solo no quiero que pienses mal de mi, no debí hacer eso - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Amigo no hay ningún problema, ¿Por qué debería de haberlo? - 

\- Quería sentir algo, no sabes lo difícil que es besar a alguien luciendo como yo - Anderson casi se ríe, ¿Por qué creía eso? Se repitió que Derek tenia muchas cosas buenas en el, su piel blanca, cabello oscuro, ojos pequeños y rasgados, sin mencionar esos labios, labios que con ese aumento de sentidos se veían color cereza, dulces y jugosos, aunque la actitud de Derek también era agradable, sarcástica y graciosa, ¿Quién no se podría fijar en el?

\- ¿Estas seguro que solo es eso? No insinuó que te guste o algo, pero nadie además de yo sabrá que es lo que digas - La nariz de Derek dejo de sangrar parcialmente. 

\- Creo que me gustan los chicos, tal vez - Se ruborizo. 

\- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? - 

\- No conoces a mi familia, ellos son mas conservadores de lo que me gustaría admitir - Susurro - No soporto las veces que insinúan que me veo mal estando todo el tiempo con Jacob, incluso me dicen marica a veces - Noel apretó los dientes, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser así con su hijo? Claro, el tenia una vida casi resuelta completamente, quizás no sabia lo que significaba vivir en familias conservadoras o muy exigentes, pero no soportaba ver a sus amigos o conocidos en situaciones parecidas. Incluso ver la pequeña lagrima que le rodo por la mejilla lo lleno de furia.

En inercia tomo el mentón de Yoo haciendo que lo mirara. 

\- ¿Crees que ellos deciden lo que debes ser? ¡No! Carajo Derek, tu no eres el títere de nadie, eres tu quien decide sobre tu vida, si a tus padres les putea que te gusten los tíos que les den. No trates de cambiar solo porque a alguien le jode lo que te guste. Y te equivocas respecto a que nadie te besaría, eres tan atractivo como para traer a tus pies a cualquier chico -

Derek paso saliva nervioso mientras sus ojos miraban por segundos a los labios de Noel, que le sonrió, limpiando con el pañuelo esa lagrima de su cara. 

\- Puedes hacerlo si quieres, no me molesta - Levanto los hombros sin importancia, pero sin dejar de mirar con una sonrisa boba y socarrona.

Derek lo beso de nuevo, con angustia y agradecimiento. Sintiendo ese escalofrió tan agrandando pasándole por los brazos y llegando hasta su nuca, ¿Por qué besar a Noel le daba tanto placer? Lo hacia sentir de una manera extraña, como un niño pequeño y maltratado siendo cuidado con amor y cariño. Con un beso tan cálido en los labios, sus lenguas jugueteando entre si, sin darle importancia a lo demás, mágico. Llevando su pulgar a acariciar las pecas en el rostro de Noel con delicadeza. 

\- Si vuelves a dudar de ti te daré un puñetazo - Dijo Noel una vez que se separaron - Y oye, siempre tendrás un lugar al que ir a parte de con Jacob si quieres ayuda - Guiño su ojo con amabilidad. 

Ese gesto hizo algo dentro de Derek, nunca supo como hablar de sus sentimientos, nunca nadie le había dado permiso de besarlo con aires de libertad y sin problemas además de Jacob, y era curioso, el nombre de su mejor amigo ahora era como un ruido sordo al pasarle por los oídos. Solo quería saber mas de Noel, quería experimentar esa sensación de nuevo estando junto a el.


End file.
